


Attention

by Mythical_Mysterious_Author



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Training, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Strip Tease, Training, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythical_Mysterious_Author/pseuds/Mythical_Mysterious_Author
Summary: Events happening after TFA. Kylo Ren is impressed by Rey, after she beated him, so he goes on the hunt to chase her down and make Rey, his. When she finds out about his plot, she starts to play hard to get.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is a new, first Reylo story I have ever written (bear with me) rated M for future chapters. I will also be adding additional tags as its gets further along. Also this story is on my fanfic, there are 5 chapters currently, and on here they won't be the same.

**Kylo's view**

_That Scavenger. She thinks that beating me makes her special, well, next time we meet, I won't go easy._

"Sir, we are approaching the base." Hux stands in the middle of the doorway. He has his annoyed look, I can sense that saving me was not his idea. Well, as long as Snoke finds me usable, Hux has to save my ass. In the same way, I can't hurt Hux, Snoke's orders.

"Is Supreme Leader waiting or on call?" I ask. The medical droid on my side, working on the hole in my shoulder from that Wookie.

"Once we land, he expects you to meet him in his chambers." Hux says looking down at his tablet.

The droid pokes me I the shoulder and it makes me grunt in pain. "What was that for?"

"Sorry Sir, it was just a shot to numb the pain." The droid continues working, never stopping.

"How long until we arrive?" I ignore the droid and focus back on Hux.

"In an hour." With that he leaves me alone with the medical droid.

_This will be a long hour. This damn droid won't stop poking me._ I grunt in frustration. I look down at the droid's shinny head and see my reflection. She left me with a reminder, the scar that runs along my face. _She left her mark on me, good thing I left my mark._ I start to chuckle to myself.

* * *

**Rey's view**

Finn will live, well that's what the medical droids are telling me. but, it is my fault that Finn is in this state, I should've stopped that monster earlier and then Finn wouldn't be in a bacta tank, almost dead.

"He will be alright." Leia comes up behind me. her soft smile makes my heart clench.

"They keep telling me that." I smile back. "But, are you alright?" she lost her love and family, she must be heartbroken.

"I'm holding on." Her smile disappears, for a moment. "Rey, I think you should go to my brother. Bring him back home." Leia hands me the lightsaber and holds my hands.

"I will try." I say with a small smile. She smiles and brings me in for a hug. She holds me and I feel safe, like a child in their mother's arms.

"The Falcon, it's yours now." She says breaking away from the hug. "Han liked you a lot. He would want you to have it."

I shake my head. She brings me in for one last hug. I break away, heading to the Falcon. Right as I reach the ramp, I hear Leia, "May the Force be with you."

I smile and walk up the ramp, Chewie at the top, waiting for me. I nod and he closes the ramp. BB-8 and R2 are waiting for me too, in the cockpit.

"To Luke." I say as we lift off and then go into hyperspace.

"WAhhhhhh grrraaaaaahhhhh." Chewie looks over at me.

"Yeah I'm alright." I say and then dig into my bag. I pull out the lightsaber. "We have everything we need."

The stars passing by, making it look like they are falling. _I hope Luke will train me and come back. Maybe next time, monster, I will be ready for you._


	2. The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've been runnin' round, runnin' round, runnin' round throwin' that dirt all on my name"  
> -Charlie Puth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters for this story are short, I am planning it like that so I can write short chapters, and have it be a long story.  
> I don't know how long for now, but I kinda want it to tie into events in TROS, who knows?

**6 months later**

* * *

**Kylo**

"Arise," Snoke says. "From now on you will be known as Darth Ren." Darth Ren rises. "Your training is now complete."

"Yes, Master." Ren tilts his head down.

"Now, you may go hunt the _scavenger_ down." Snoke looks sternly into Ren's eyes. "Bring her to me and after you have, I will decide her fate."

"Yes, Master." Ren turns to leave, but Snoke stops him.

"She is most likely with Skywalker, avoid him, just the _girl_. Skywalker is for later, now is not the time." Snoke pauses. "Leave the helmet."

Darth Ren drops the helmet, it lands with a thud. Ren exits the chamber and heads to the hanger.

When he reaches the hanger, his ship is all ready and waiting for him.

 _That girl will be, soon, mine. Good thing I placed a tracker on the Falcon, or else this search would be a lot longer._ Kylo stares off into the distance. _Soon, you will be mine._

With his thoughts all cleared and focused, he punches in the coordinates and he is off.

* * *

**Rey**

Rey wakes up in her hut and walks out to see a beautiful sunrise on Ahch-To, a perfect way to start the day.

"Rey, breakfast is ready." Luke yells at Rey. She hurries getting dressed, and then goes up the hill, where Luke is standing next to a fire, with a Porg on his shoulder.

"Good morning Master." Rey moves to a log next to the fire and sits quietly.

"Morning." Luke smiles down at her and Rey smiles back.

"So, what is for breakfast?" she already knows the answer. The meal never changes, no matter what new food they find.

"Seaweed and berries." He lifts up a stick with seaweed wrapped around it. He hands her the stick and a bowl of berries.

"Thanks." She takes a bite of the seaweed. "So, what is the plan for today?"

"Skills practice, laps around the island, lunch, lightsaber training, then meditation." He feeds the porg on his shoulder and then takes a bite of his food. "Am I forgetting anything?"

"Nope." Rey takes a bite of her food and looks out into the horizon. "Maybe we could mix things up, and I could do laps around the island and then Force." She says, wanting to swim first thing today.

"That's alright with me, it will give me extra time to prepare a new lesson." He smiles at Rey, and she quickly finishes her food.

"Thank you Master." She gets up and hugs Luke and the Porg goes flying towards the log. Luke hugs Rey back and then pushes away.

"Go, before I change my mind." Rey didn't need to hear that twice for her to go the shoreline and jump into the water.

She enjoys swimming, which is weird, she has never swum in her whole life and now that she has felt the feeling she loves it. Instead of her usual 1 lap around the island she does 3. She feels at peace when swimming, but today she feels something is off and so it makes her do a couple more laps.

When Rey gets out of the water she feels a presence she hasn't felt in months.

"Hello _scavenger._ " Rey doesn't need to look to know who that voice belongs to.

"What do you want?" She turns around facing the _monster_. Surprised that he is not wearing the helmet. His scar across his face is fully healed but a pink line is visible.

"You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH. What will happen next, how did he find her so easily, what happened to Luke? If you are asking these questions don't worry, they will be answered in the next chapter. The next chapter will be different from the one on Fanfic, which if you want to read ahead you can!!


	3. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today and tomorrow are going to be chapter filled pack fun! Dangerous Game and Attention will be updated today and tomorrow! Also Truth of a Slave will be updated, if you are interested. Also, this is the chapter that will be a bit different from the original, just because I don't like how it flows anymore.

**Kylo's view**

Finding the planet she was on was easy, but locating her was harder. Of course, she was on an island, in the middle of nowhere. Landing my ship without Luke or Rey noticing, was the challenging part. I landed on the far side of the island. The tracker in the Falcon worked perfectly, no one noticed it.

Not running into Luke was hard, I wanted to kill him, but I will not disobey me Master. Luke was right there, sitting around a fire with a fat, bird looking thing on his shoulder. I think he was talking to it, too.  _ Luke has lost it. Now he is talking to weird creatures. I always knew that he would go crazy one day. _

Rey was nowhere to be seen, well, that was until I saw her out in the water.  _ How did I not see her earlier?  _ She looked like she was a pro at swimming, yet I know that living on Jakkau she has never swam before in her life.

I saw her slowing down and reaching the shore to get out of the water. I walked down and waited for her to fully walk onto the shore.  _ Should I speak first? Yes, I will. _

"Hello,  _ scavenger _ ." I say emotionless.

She freezes for a moment before turning around to face me. "What do you want?" she seems annoyed at me, it disgusts me.

"You," I stare at her. She's still soaking wet and her clothes cling to her body. She is certainly no longer skin and bones, anymore. Luke must be doing something right for once. She now has more curves, fat, and muscles, all in the right places.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She jabs her hands on her hips and gives me a serious face.

"Yes, you will." I can't stop staring at her, she looks so different, in a good way.

"Ohh, and how do you plan to make me come with you? Knock me out with the Force and drag me around, like your wife?" She looks even more annoyed.

"I won't take you by force. You will come willingly." She thinks I carried her like she was a wife.  _ Maybe one day _ .

"Hahaha," She laughs, like she would never stop.  _ How dare she laugh at me _ . "I would never go anywhere with you,  _ willingly _ ."

"Yes, you will, after you learn the truth." I grin. "Skywalker won't train you fully, he doesn't see the potential in your power. He just sees you as another, maybe, screw up." Telling the truth is what we Sith do, I'd rather her join me from the truth than lies.

"You are lying!" She's getting mad,  _ crap, not what I wanted _ . "Luke is training me to defeat you. He is teaching everything he can to me."

* * *

**Rey's view**

"But he is holding you back." He holds his hand out. "Join me, I will never hold you back. I will teach you more than you can ever imagine." Kylo speaks softly and sincerely, it tempts me a little, but I know this is just an act.

"No." I hold me ground. "I will not join the Dark side and become a  _ monster  _ like you."

"You don't have to join the Dark." He pauses and looks me straight in the eye. "Join me, just me, I can show you a whole new world... the world of the Force."

I don't know what to say.  _ Is this just an act to make me join him?  _ I feel like he is telling me the truth. I stare at him and notice that scar I gave him during the last time we met at Starkiller. He did offer to be my teacher, to show me more of the Force.

"I… I" I look away, breaking his piercing gaze, I can't bear to look into his tempting eyes.

"Just say yes Rey." He takes a step closer. "Say yes, you would want for nothing. You would be treated like a queen." He grabs my face and turns it to make me look into his eyes. "Just say yes, and you can have the whole galaxy."  _ When did he get this close?  _ My cheeks feel hot.

"Rey!" Master Luke comes running down to the shore. Kylo turns his head, and releases my head as I step back.

"If it isn't the last Jedi." Kylo places his hand on his saber, looking like he is ready to fight.

"Leave her alone Ren. Your battle is with me." Luke ignites his saber and stands in a ready fight stance.

"My fight is not with you, yet." Kylo walks away from Luke and closer to me, where I am still standing. "I came for Rey. But it looks like I won't be leaving with her, not yet." With that Kylo runs away down the shore line and is gone within seconds.

"Should I go after him, Master?" I look to Luke.

"No, it's you he wants. By following him, you fall into his trap." Luke puts his saber away, and Corgi flies to his shoulder. "We will wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum Ba BUMMMMM. Rey is somewhat interested, and Luke came to save the day. What will happen next, come back to check in tomorrow. Also if anyone has suggestions for AU's or for stories you guys want to see, feel free to comment below or DM me.


	4. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That old geezer had to get in the way!" I take a bite of my ration stick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a chapter that I laughed my head off making, hopefully it will make you laugh too. I also changed the ending from the original one because I feel like I made it too quick and so I wanted a slower pace.

**Kylo's view**

"Damnit!" I throw a rock at my sad, pathetic fire. The fire crackles and sparks, trying to consume the rock.

"That old geezer had to get in the way!" I take a bite of my ration stick. I see a porg come closer to my fire.

"She was just about to say yes." I talk to the prog. "Why must he ruin everything?"

The porg bends down and bites the grass. "Now I'm talking to a strange looking bird!" it pop back up and screeches at me.

"Ya, you are strange…" the porg looks into my eyes, "adorable, little bird." It comes close to my leg.

"Awww" I pick it up and lift it above my head. "You are my new partner in crime." It chirps happily. "I'm gonna call you Chubs."

Chubs gets away from my grasp and lands on my shoulder.

"BB-9E may not like you, but you will help me win Rey over." I give him a piece of my ration stick and he takes it and squawks with enjoyment.

"Now time to come up with a master plan to win over Rey."

* * *

**Rey's view**

"Achoo!" Luke looks at me and smiles.

"Someone must be talking about you." Luke chuckles a little.

"What!? How do you know?" I pout and turn away from Luke. "I just sneezed, it doesn't mean anything" I take a bite of the cooked fish.

"I was just joking Rey." He grabs my shoulder. "Lighten up a bit. Relax, your frustration won't help." He helps me up, Corgie comes up from behind Luke and comes to my leg. She rubs my leg with her little, fat head.  _ Why is she so adorable? _

"Corgie even wants you to lighten up." Corgie looks up at me and squawks happily.

"Ok, ok." I push her away with my leg, and walk to my hut, leaving Luke and Corgie alone. I enter my hut and plop down in the middle of the floor. Sighing, covering my face with my hands.

"I almost said yes." The scariest thing ever. "I wanted to join him, that, that…" I place my hand on the spot where he grabbed my face. "He said I would be treated like a queen. He said the whole galaxy." I feel something different, something that I have never felt before. I can’t let it bother me, brush it aside.

* * *

**Kylo's view**

"Should I seduce her?" Chubs squawks and pecks at my blanket. "After that,” I sighed, “she will never join me. I screwed up." I place my hands on my face.

"What's this?" I sense something in the Force, it's from  _ her.  _ She's alone, lost in the Force, trying to find the right answer. "Rey" maybe, just maybe, she could hear me. "Rey, I know you are there." I speak out loud, but with the Force.

"Who's there?" She can hear me. "What are you doing in my head?"

"Rey, it's me." Once I say that, she cuts off the connection and I can no longer feel her presence. "Damnit! Rey why won't you listen, and just join me already!" I throw my belt off and land on my cot. Chubs comes up close to my face and licks my check. "Chubs, I know that if I can't get her to join, maybe you could help." I pet his head and pull the covers over both of us. "Tell no one I let you sleep with me. I will deny everything." I slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Rey's view**

"What was that?" Kylo was in my head, the second I fell into the Force he was there. He overwhelmed me, his presence all around me, his Darkness, alluring, calling me. I couldn't let him stay for too long, if he did, I would have lost my mind.

"What is he doing to me?" I get up from the floor, and head to my small bed. "I can't join him, I just can't." I lay in my bed and pull the covers over me, "But then, why do I want to." I can’t trust him at all, he’s a monster, the thing I am learning to defeat.  _ Must tell Luke... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am coming close to catching up to where I am currently, but by tomorrow chapter 6 will be posted on Fanfic. So, I think I will update the ones on Fanfic so they match but if you want to see the originals better hurry. I will post tomorrow for all three stories, but soon I will be making a schedule for my posts. 'Till tomorrow!!!


	5. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chubs squawks and stretches, then hops off my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I lost wifi (last night before posting this) and I can still post thanks to hot spot!!!!! Gotta love it. I kinda changed a lot from the original because I want Rey to be more sneaky. Anyways I have just about caught up to what I really am at.

**Kylo’s view**

“Chubs, get up.” I look down at Chubs, who is still asleep on my bed. “If you don’t get up, no breakfast.” With that he wakes up right away.

Chubs squawks and stretches, then hops off my bed. He runs over to the counter and waits for me to give him food. “Wait, I eat first and then you. Until I’m done eating go outside and wait.” I open the platform, not giving a thought about looking. I need to get food prepared.

“Hello?”

I jump and turn around as fast as I possibly can. I’m surprised to see Rey standing right next to the platform. She has her bag with her, she’s waiting for me to say something, but I’m in shock.

“Nice outfit.” She starts to laugh a little. I look down, suddenly noticing I’m not wearing a shirt just my white apron and pants.

“I was…” I throw off my apron, “cooking. Chubs wanted breakfast.” I point to Chubs, who now has a plate in his mouth. “What are you doing here?” I dare not move closer to her, instead I stay still.

“Can I join?” Rey looks down at the ground and fidgets with her bag strap.

“Really, once you make this choice there is no turning back.” I take a step closer to her, and she walks up the platform, holding her bag tight. “Wait, cooking or me?” I realize what she actually said. 

“Both.” She stops at the top of the platform, still not entering my ship. “But we do it my way.” She glares at me, with those piercing eyes. 

“Alright, just come here and help me.” I turn away from her and go back to preparing food. Rey helping me made things go a lot faster.

* * *

**Rey’s view**

We ate breakfast in silence, the porg he gobbled up the food, it seems to like Ren, a lot. After breakfast he still doesn’t speak to me, just leads me to an extra room on his shuttle, and then leaves me alone.

I unpack my bag and lay out my things, I don’t have that much. My blaster, my saber, and some clothes, that’s all I have. The room is small with a bed and a drawer, nothing special. I lay on the bed and think about the things Ren told me, he said I would willingly join him, and I did. Master Luke didn’t teach me that much, and if this fails, I will defeat Ren and become a Jedi like Luke. Just like the plan. Make him believe I came willingly.

I hear a knock at the door and without me saying anything it opens, of course it’s him. “We will be arriving at my base in a couple of hours, if you need anything just call me.” 

“How can I call you?” There is no communication device in sight.  _ Does that mean I can yell at his stupid face? _

“You can figure it out.” With that he leaves the room, but he doesn’t close the door all the way. I get up to close it but his porg comes flying into the room and lands on the bed.

“What do you think you are doing?” I look down at him and he squeaks back at me. I quickly lean out of my room and see Kylo walking away. “What do I do with him?!” I yell at him.

“Chubs?” He stops and turns around. “Just keep him company, he likes company. Don’t put your fingers near his face. He bites a lot.” With that he walks away and out of my sight.

  
I close my door and sigh. _ This is gonna be a long ride. He doesn’t suspect a thing. _ I pull out my com device and press the tracking button. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read chapter 6 it is on my fanfic! I am happy that I am back into writing and I enjoy spending time typing on my chrome book, watching Megamind (best movie in the entire universe (try and change my mind)) sipping some tea. Anyways come back tomorrow for the last post of the week, no posts on the weekend.


	6. Great Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY LOVELIES!!!!!!!!!!!! I am having fun writing again, especially when you watch Megamind. Also you are all caught up to where I am currently, so sadly that means no more daily post. The next chapter will be released Thursday, that will be weekly (you guys are seeing this first, fanfic won't let me post).

**Kylo’s view**

She is on my shuttle…. How did this happen? I take a look at my controls, everything is going according to plan. This was easy…. Too easy?

I bite my lip and look out into space, thinking hard about the events that just happened. Did Rey really come to me? I feel the Force open up, and surround me. It’s Rey.

“Kylo, I need you.” It’s her voice in my head. It’s a surprise to hear her in my head, last time she shut me out. Am I that good?

“Rey, what’s wrong?” I speak out loud. Don’t sound desperate, I am in control.

“Come here.” She speaks softly in my head, I feel like I am in a haze.

I walk my way to the room she is staying in and she is barely wearing anything but her undergarments. I stand at the doorway with my jaw hanging down to the ground, good thing her back is towards me, but this can’t be happening. 

* * *

**In the past**

“That is a plan.” Luke looks at the fire with his chin in his hand. “We could get Ben out of Kylo. There would be no need to hurt him.” Corgie pecks at the ground near Luke’s feet.

“You think it will work?” I have my bag in my hand, ready to go. “I think he will see through my act.” I am not the best at acting.”

“Rey, he is extremely shy near girls, he always was.” He smiles and sips his tea. “Ben could never get past it.”

“This isn't Ben who we are talking about.” I plop onto the log. “What if Kylo is totally ok with talking with girls and can’t be tricked.” I take a bite from the ration bar.

“We can’t think about ‘what if’,” he grabs my shoulder and looks into my eyes, with seriousness. “We have to do, there is no trying.” 

“Alright,” I roll my eyes, “Master Yoda” I chuckle a bit, so glad Luke taught me about Yoda.

* * *

**Rey’s view**

I hear the door open and I drop my clothes, the cool air is the first thing I feel. I don’t hear him move or say a thing, it might be working. I turn my head slightly over my shoulder and look him in the eye. His face is priceless, like he has never seen a girl before. 

“Can you help me?” I speak so softly, almost whispering.

I see Kylo rub his face and break from his trance. “Umm yeah….” He rushes over to me, but pauses quickly, “wait with what?” He won’t stay still, I think this is gonna work.

“I can’t put this bacta patch on” I show him the fake wound on my back, hidden by my bra wrap. I lift it up, and I feel my under boob slip out into the cool air, his eyes follow. “Can you do it for me?” I bat my eyes, look innocent and cute.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He grabs the patch from my hand and places his hand on back. His touch is warm, gently, kinda calming. I hear him peel the patch, then coldness. “Sorry, it’s it’s….”

I quickly turn around and hit his head with my blaster, hard enough to knock him out. He falls onto the ground with a thump. Chubs yells at me, I kneel down to him and gives him a berry. Once the bird is quiet, I head to Kylo, who is still knocked out. I grab his ankles and drag him to a random closet I find. I lock the door and forget about it.

“That was easy, Luke was right.” I wipe my brow, looking down at myself. “Clothes, still need those.” I head towards my room, quickly throw on my clothes.

I look around to find the pilots quarters adn to my success I find it. I change the destination back to Luke. Punching in the coordinates was easy, the hard part was bypassing his security lock. Chubs hops onto the dash and it clicks. I type in Chub and it unlocks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP this is in character of Rey. I just love the imagine in my head of a giant Adam Driver stuffed into a tiny little closet. I know what I am drawing tonight, that will be fun. I have a plan of where I want this to go, trust me, this story won’t be too long. I don’t want to make this like other stories, they all have the same ending, nah!!! I am special. Until next Thursday!!


	7. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just coming back!!

Well...Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I have seen your comments and seen the kudos, honestly, I didn't think people would like me this much, so I will be coming back!!!! 

I will be getting the next chapters ready and hopefully by June 30th I will post for all of my stories!!! So, set up your calendars and get ready for the return!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a short chapter, but it is only the prologue. After this chapter, they may look a little different from the ones on fanfic. The reason why is because I don't like some of my wording and how it turned out, so I am gonna fix it here.


End file.
